


Like Always

by ne_meotdaero (maeumdaero_hae)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best boy Kuroo, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Bro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeumdaero_hae/pseuds/ne_meotdaero
Summary: It's been three hours since Bokuto walked out and slammed the door. His duffel bag on his shoulder and shoes worn haphazardly.Akaashi finished hanging the clothes he washed when Bokuto walked out. He even cleaned the table off the unfinished meal as well as wash those dishes. The broken mug accidentally pushed from the table was wrapped in paper on the trashbin.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/ Kuroo Tetsurou (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Like Always

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuaka Week 2020 Day 2: College AU 
> 
>   
> hope you enjoy <3

It's been three hours since Bokuto walked out and slammed the door. His duffel bag on his shoulder and shoes worn haphazardly.  
  
Akaashi finished hanging the clothes he washed when Bokuto walked out. He even cleaned the table off the unfinished meal as well as wash those dishes. The broken mug accidentally pushed from the table was wrapped in paper on the trashbin.  
  
Their living room that was full of blanket and pillows from days of not sleeping together was back to normal, two throw pillows and one afghan draped on the couch. Akaashi's notebooks and books on the coffe table was placed back on their study room where they used to study together.  
  
Akaashi's perched on the couch, restless. Phone in his ears for the nth time trying to reach Bokuto. The line rings and rings but no avail.

  
  
It's been three hours and ten minutes since Bokuto walked out and slammed the door. His duffel bag on his shoulder and shoes worn haphazardly.  
  
This is not their first fight like this, hardly. They've been together for four years, this kind of fight should be a piece of cake for them to talk about. They've fought about all kinds of things, big and small, sometimes it would take days and weeks before they fully talk about it but they never sleep at the end of the day without apologizing. It's a promise that they made when they first started dating that made them survive all kinds of fight. It's what Akaashi learned from his mother: dont let the sun rise while your still angry.  
  
And that's the problem, Bokuto's out there somewhere and not answering his phone. It's possible that he won't come home tonight, his duffel bag always has extra shirts and all for his volleyball practices.

  
  
It's been three hours and thirty minutes since Bokuto walked out and slammed the door. His duffel bag on his shoulder and shoes worn haphazardly.  
  
Akaashi pacing back and forth, phone pasted on his ears as it rings endlessly and no answer still. It occured to him that Bokuto may not have his phone with him and he ran towards their shared room, but is only Bokuto's room recently. He rummaged on their bed, no phone, then on his table and there lies Bokuto's phone. Ninety-seven missed calls and about hundreds of unread texts.  
  
This only made Akaashi feel so helpless. He doesn't know what to do.  
  
It's been three hours and fifty minutes since Bokuto walked out and slammed the door. His duffel bag on his shoulder and shoes worn haphazardly.  
  
Akaashi spent the last twenty minutes calling and texting all possible people that Bokuto could have gone to. It would occur to him a little later that this should be the first thing he'd done but not now. Of course he called kuroo first but Bokuto's not there although he did offer to call him. Akaashi said Bokuto left his phone and kuroo offered again to look for Bokuto in some places he might be. that hits Akaashi hard. He never thought of that.  
  
"Hey, Akaashi, hey. It's fine, you're fine!" Kuroo worriedly said over the phone.  
  
"Why didn't i think of that? I- I should have done that-" If only Akaashi was hearing his own voice, he would hear that its full of hiccups because of his tears that flows and stops and flows again.  
  
"It's fine. You did good not leaving your place, okay? What if you left and Bokuto came back and you're not there, it would be another problem, right?"  
  
Akaashi didn't answer and Kuroo could only hear sniffs and slow breaths over the phone.  
  
"So here's what we gonna do. You're gonna stay there and I'm gonna try and go find him, okay? He's fine, don't worry. We both know Bokuto, yeah?"  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Kuroo."  
  
It's been three hours and fifty-five minutes since Bokuto walked out and slammed the door. His duffel bag on his shoulder and shoes worn haphazardly.  
  
The conversation with Kuroo helped Akaashi clear his mind. He and Bokuto may have been dating for years but Bokuto and Kuroo had been childhood friends, they know each other like brothers.  
  
As Akaashi thinks about what happened about four hours ago, it would be something they've fought over before. It should be easy to overcome but thinking about how the previous days, they don't seem to regularly catch each other at all to even greet or eat with each other just like before, Akaashi thinks the way this exploded was to be expected.  
  
Bokuto is on his last year's last semester, projects and research are handfuls, professors pressuring them to what they could specialize in are on the sidelines, the time isn't on their side and neither is their health. Sleep is only thirty minutes at most, four hours if he'd crammed and doesn't sleep for two days.  
  
At first they were fine. Akaashi could understand that. They've undergone through this situation numerous times. Akaashi would still cook for Bokuto's breakfast and lunch, just finger snacks for him to eat while studying or working on his papers. Bokuto would give effort to buy take outs for them to share at dinner as they silently read on their study notes. It was comfortable then, knowing the other is here and they both know that.

  
  
It's been four hours and three minutes since Bokuto walked out and slammed the door. His duffel bag on his shoulder and shoes worn haphazardly.  
  
Akaashi thinks the time where this supposed-to-be-easy ride on their last school year semester had started to go down was when Akaashi was offered a last minute internship that would last for two weeks and Bokuto's was getting ready for his final exams and reasearch defense.  
  
Time squeezed to eat with each other, although silently, was changed to buying food for one another and eating at different times. They we're in the same room only a handful of times because they are both messy doers. Notebooks and books open on top of each other, printed papers surrounding it and laptops open on one side as another stack of paper is beside it to write notes and reminders.  
  
It's funny how something that pulled them together is now one of the hidden reason they had a fight this big.  
  
In the end, Bokuto used the study room and Akaashi used the living room.  
  
It came to the point where they hardly see each other awake and not drooling on papers. Rushed kisses on heads as the other leaves for classes and draped jackets or afghans as reminder that they still care for each other.  
  
They know, they love each other, adore and care each other. It's a fact they just know just like how yesterday is past and tomorrow is future.

  
  
It's been four hours and eighteen minutes since Bokuto walked out and slammed the door. His duffel bag on his shoulder and shoes worn haphazardly.  
  
Akaashi received a text message from Kuroo.  
  
_"he's w me now. he's fine too. just crying. just like u lol"_  
  
Akaashi felt as if atlas came back and removed the world from his shoulder. Another text came.  
  
_"sorry, that was rude. all in all, he's fine but i'll drive him back there."_  
  
Akaashi finally let a small smile and another buzz came.  
  
_"u both will be fine. just like always. trust me."_  
  
This time Akaashi replied _"Thank you as always, Kuroo."_ Akaashi wanted to say more, to convey his thankfulness to him for always being there for the both of them anytime but Akaashi knows he can thank Kuroo one way or another in the future.  
  
As Akaashi waits for Kuroo and Bokuto, he walked towards the kitched to drink water. His throat is so dry after all the tears. His gaze falls towards the wrapped broken mug on the bin. Thank god its not Bokuto's favorite one because Akaashi knows it would only add to the guilt he's feeling right now.  
  
For Akaashi, it's not only Bokuto's fault, it was also his. He should have known better than to disturb Bokuto working on a paper. He fully knows how it's hard for Bokuto to stop working on something when he have the energy and focus to do it. He won't stop until he's finished but Akaashi did because he just finished his internship and the head of the firm said he can continue to work there if he can balance it with studying. Of course, Akaashi said yes and he wanted to celebrate with Bokuto.  
  
He texted Bokuto as soon as he can after hearing the news and Bokuto even squeezed a little time to call him to say _Congrats, keiji! knew u could do it. never even doubted it. im proud of you, you know that right?"_ to which Akaashi chucked and replied _thanks, kou and yeah i know. im always proud of you too you know_ Bokuto laughed and they ended the call after they exchange their _i love yous._  
  
Akaashi bought some take aways to eat with Bokuto and Bokuto did came out of their study room but his eyes never left his phone. Akaashi knows its Daichi, his partner for the research they are doing but Akaashi just want to talk to him for a bit. Bokuto did told him that Daichi needs opinions now because they are supposed to be doing the paper simultaneously.  
  
All of a sudden harsh words were thrown back and forth that turned to shouts are heard from the both of them. Fuming and pointing fingers enhanced pent up frustrations and sleepless nights that even the supposed to be loud crack of the mug that has fallen became as silent as their ears closed to listen.  
  
Bokuto stood so quick as if burned, the chair nearly fell and Akaashi following him to ask where is he going.

  
  
It's been four hours and twenty-three minutes since Bokuto walked out and slammed the door. His duffel bag on his shoulder and shoes worn haphazardly.  
  
The ride to his and Akaashi's place was silent. Bokuto knows Kuroo would wait until he's ready, or even Akaashi is ready to talk for he could always listen to them both or sometimes just like now where he can just be there to silently support them.  
  
"Thanks, bro," was Bokuto could only say. Exaggerated gratefulness is not really his cup of tea.  
  
Kuroo chuckled on the driver's seat. "Ah, you two, really."  
  
This made Bokuto smile too. Ah, yes, the two of them really. It's really obvious now how Akaashi could have said the same thing to Kuroo.  
  
Logically, Bokuto knows the two of them are at fault but his percentage is bigger because he was the one who walked out of their home. He never done that. If only he had the courage to go back and face Akaashi two hours ago, this shouldn't have happened.  
  
"The two of you will be fine, alright? Just like always." Kuroo said as he parked in front of their apartment building.  
  
"We'll be fine just like always." Bokuto said as he looked at Kuroo in the eyes, nodded once for conviction.  
  
"Alright, then. Go kiss and make up!"  
  
"Apologize to kenma for me, okay? It's your once in a blue moon day off." Bokuto nodded to Kuroo then closed the car door.  
  
Bokuto watched the elevator go down one floor after the other. He thinks how he should apologize to Akaashi. He entered the elevator. _Oh, right! he should've bought some take aways._ This night should be an overdue celebration for Akaashi. He was about to stop the elevator to go down again and buy something when it had already arrived on their floor.

  
It's been four hours and forty-seven minutes since Bokuto walked out and slammed the door. His duffel bag on his shoulder and shoes worn haphazardly.  
  
The soft knock Bokuto did was so unlike him but he just can't help to be so ashamed of the way he acted. They're on their fourth year of dating, five in six months, they've fought so many times but neither of them walked out of the house.  
  
Akaashi opened the door and Bokuto stepped in hurriedly.  
  
"Keiji, I'm so sorry-"  
  
The tight hug from Akaashi stopped him.  
  
"It's fine. We're fine now. You're here now. It's fine" Bokuto hears Akaashi say on his neck along with tears freshly flowing. He could hear the relief on the younger voice.  
  
Bokuto hugged Akaashi back, squeezed just as tightly.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine, now."  
  
The older boy rubbed Akaashi's back softly, up and down and in circles as he waits for his lover to cry all the tears he can. It's better like this, for Akaashi to cry rather than be mad at Bokuto and not talk to him. It's as punishing as it could be.  
  
As he felt Akaashi slowly stop from crying, he tried to push back to apologize properly but Akaashi wouldn't budge and Bokuto thinks it's cute until he remembers that Akaashi could be scared to let go because he's afraid Bokuto would go out again and Bokuto couldn't help but to hold on as tightly as he could.  
  
"I'm here. Never would do that again. See? I'm locking the door now." Bokuto whispers to Akaashi, his hand reaching behind to lock the door.

  
  
He pushed back the both of them towards inside the house until they reached their bedroom. Their bedroom that was hardly slept on in so long, Akaashi sleeping on the couch and Bokuto sleeping on another couch on their study room or just in the table or sometimes here if he had the energy to walk back. Bokuto thinks how did he survive weeks of not having Akaashi in his arms to sleep. He must have gone mad, he thought.  
  
Bokuto paused in front of the door as they entered and locked it again.  
  
"Gonna let me see you now, so I can apologize properly?" Bokuto said calmly. One hand tight in Akaashi's waist and the other on the younger's hair just ruffling or brushing it.  
  
Akaashi's tears have stopped sometime earlier but his arms are as tight till now.  
  
Bokuto waited patiently for Akaashi. The two stood there arms around each other, not willing to let go just yet.  
  
"I'm sorry i disturbed you. I know you're nearly done but i just wanna celebrate with you." Bokuto didn't stop Akaashi. "You're the one who convinced me to apply there and I wanted to say thank you."  
  
Bokuto hums and nodded at what Akaashi says, hands never stopping on its ministration.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry just please don't leave like that again." The voice falters at the end and Akaashi's nuzzles more into Bokuto.  
  
Bokuto's hand stopped a bit, feeling angry at himself for walking out and making feel Akaashi this way.  
  
"Alright then," Bokuto says and then lifted Akaashi. The younger automatically wrapped his legs on Bokuto's waist.  
  
The fact that Akaashi is the one who is clingier in their relationship is something no one believes (Kuroo does but Kenma says he needs proof) but it's alright. It does make Bokuto feel something more when Akaashi like this in private only. Not in a possessive way of wanting this side of Akaashi for him only to see but in a thankful way for his boyfriend felt comfortable with him he let Bokuto see this side of him.  
  
The older walks them both to their bed and sat down. His hands now on Akaashi's waist but didnt stop on its rubbing to remind the younger that he's here, not leaving again, not gonna slam the door shut and leave for more than three hours.  
  
"Now, let me see you, yeah?" Bokuto coaxes and Akaashi rubbed his face on Bokuto which made him chuckle. Probably to dry his tears, Bokuto teasingly think.  
  
Akaashi raised his head and looks at Bokuto. Bokuto can't help but thank any supreme being that Akaashi is very kind to even hear Bokuto apologize.  
  
"I'm sorry i walked out so suddenly."  
  
"It's fine just dont do that again, Kou." Akaashi interrupted.  
  
"Yep, first and last. 10/10 will never do that again." Bokuto tried to make the situation lighter to which he succeeded as Akaashi blessed him with a small smile.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you too," Akaashi was about to interrupt again but he beat him to it. "It's not fine alright? I know you don't like to be yelled at, that's the reason I walked out. I can't believe I yelled at you so I thought it's much better to cool off outside than to yell at you more."  
  
Bokuto removed Akaashi's hands from his shoulders and holds them while still looking at his boyfriend.  
  
"I can't bear the sight of you so scared of me because I yelled at you. I shouldve known better. It's not fine but I'm here to apologize to you so, I'm sorry Keiji for yelling at you. I would never do that again."  
  
"What do you mean I don't like to be yelled at?" was Akaashi's reply.  
  
Bokuto could only smile, a sad one. "You may have not told me or you yourself may not know but everytime there's a loud noise or someone shouting, you flinch and close your eyes then exhale so deeply and continue to do whatever you're doing. At first, I thought it's because it surprised you but Keiji, you always act like that when its only loud noises and yelling."  
  
Akaashi only stared at Bokuto. He never told that to Bokuto tho, that's the only thing he never told anyone, not even his best friend, Konoha. And to think that Bokuto found that out just by simply being with him, Akaashi can't help but to love this man more.  
  
It's different when you tell someone to not do something compared to not tell about it and the other won't do it.  
  
"How...?"  
  
Bokuto pulled Akaashi to his embrace, "Ah, Keiji, I've been in love with you for almost seven years, we've been friends for two and together officially for four years, of course I would know that. We've been living together for two years, think about that."  
  
Akaashi leaned in more, a soft smile on his face. "Yeah, think about that."  
  
They stayed like that for a while until Bokuto said "So, forgiven?"  
  
"Yes, Kou. Forgiven." Akaashi pushed off and asked back "Am I forgiven too?"  
  
Bokuto smiled so wide Akaashi was pulled to smile too. "Definitely."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Thank you too."  
  
"I love you, Kou."  
  
"love you too, Keiji."  
  


It's been five hours and thirteen minutes since Bokuto walked out and slammed the door. His duffel bag on his shoulder and shoes worn haphazardly.  
  
But here they are, apology accepted and I love yous exchanged. Bokuto vows to never yell and walk out again as Akaashi vows to always respect boundaries.  
  


They're fine now. They will fight again, maybe tomorrow or the next month but it will be alright, they will apologize again and exchange i love yous.  
  


Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji will be fine, just like always.


End file.
